Tiger Rebellion
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: After faking his (Dai's) death at the hands of rebels, the Emperor has sent Dai on a secret mission to infiltrate the Rebellion as a tiger named Shiro. The only catch? He can't tell his friends or family; Will Dai be able to complete his mission or turn into the thing he swore to destroy?
1. Chapter 1

Tiger rebellion

I Do not own Kung fu Panda

I should mention Dai hasn't been brainwashed or anything it just him playing his part (I've wanted to see him as a bad guy since Shadow Tiger)

* * *

><p>Losing a Hero<p>

"Dai get up! We've got reports of rebels in the bamboo forest." Tigress stated, knocking on Dai's door.

Dai groaned as he got up, got dressed and met Tigress in the hall way. A moment later, Kiro emerged from his room yawning.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kiro complained. "It's so late it's tomorrow."

"Stop being a wimp." Tigress shot. "We've got rebels to deal with."

"Well sooooorrryyy!" Kiro groaned, waving his hands. "Not all of us are night owls…Er, tigers, that is."

Rebels opposed to the Emperor had been gaining power all over China; it had gotten so bad that the Emperor himself had written to Dai personally, asking for The Jade Palace's help.

"How many rebels are there?" Dai asked, stifling a yawn.

"Unknown." Tigress replied, almost robotically.

"Okay… How well are they armed?" Dai asked.

"Dai, relax! They're just a bunch of rebels! How hard could it be?" Kiro exclaimed, shrugging as they made their way to the exit of the palace.

"Don't say that!" Dai shot, and the three heroes ran down the stairs and to the bamboo forest, where they would ambush the rebels as they went past.

"Where are these guys?" Dai wondered.

They had been waiting for almost an hour, but so far no rebels. Dai glanced over at Kiro, who'd fallen back asleep against a bamboo tree.

"Kiro! Wake up!" Dai hissed, kicking him on the shin.

"I surrender!" The white tiger sputtered, throwing his hands in the air.

"We haven't been captured! You were asleep." Dai stated.

"No I wasn't! I was…meditating…That's it!" Kiro replied. "I was thinking of master-y things."

"Sure you were." Dai said sarcastically.

"Shh…quiet!" Tigress whispered.

"Quiet like your gonna hit us, or quiet you hear something?" Kiro asked.

"Both." Tigress whispered. "Shut up!"

Sure enough, the rebels appeared carrying a crate a few minutes later.

"Those are the royal jewels." Dai hissed, peaking around the tree.

"Wait until they get a little closer." Tigress said, but Dai didn't want to wait and leaped out from behind the tree, drawing his staffs.

Tigress growled and followed him. Between Dai, Tigress and Kiro, they killed the rebels quickly.

"Well that was easy." Kiro said, twirling his staffs. "I can now go back to the palace and get some more sleep!"

"Don't get too excited." Dai responded, kneeling down next to the crate and opening it, but finding it was empty.

"It's an ambush!" Tigress called as more rebels appeared out of the forest and others fired arrows.

Dai barrel rolled to avoid the arrows, and stood up, swinging his staffs at a rebel. He made contact, hitting his opponent on the side of the head. Dai swung his staffs again, just barely missing another rebel, so Dai kicked him instead and when he doubled over, Dai hit him with his staffs. Once he was dealt with, Dai turned around and heard the snap of a bow string followed by Tigress' shout of warning.

"Dai look out!" She called.

There wasn't anything he could do. The arrow was already going to hit him, so Dai just closed his eyes and felt the arrow hit his chest and he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Tigress yelled and rushed forward, but Kiro grabbed her around the waist.

"Tigress, wait! There's too many!" He said. "We have to leave! Now!"

"Let go of me!" Tigress yelled, trying to fight off Kiro.

"We have to go!" Kiro shot, dragging Tigress away from the ambush. "Geez! Could ya help me pull you, or could you lose some weight?"

However, even Kiro's jokes seemed hollow and saddened. It seemed like some of him had been chipped away in the blink of an eye.

Once they made it back to the palace stairs, Tigress broke down. She sat next to Kiro, sniffling as a few tears fell from her face. The white tiger next to her just looked at his staffs and kept sighing.

After Tigress calmed down a little more, they went up the stairs feeling defeated and were met by Max at the top.

"Where's Dai?" Max asked.

Tigress wiped her eyes but didn't answer him. She didn't need to. Max could already sense something was wrong.

"Where's Dai?" Max asked again, this time holding back tears.

"Max, maybe we should leave Tigress alone for a while." Kiro suggested, putting his arm around the cub and walking off with him. "She needs some time to think."

**Back at the Ambush site, sunrise**

Dai groaned and rolled over. "Ow… That hurt."

He opened his vest to reveal a protective layer of leather under it. Dai pulled out the arrow and tossed it aside along with the leather. The place the arrow had hit was bruised and the skin was cracked.

"I need a raise." Dai commented standing up. "I don't get paid enough for this."

Dai pulled out a shift stone and put it in the hand of a dead rebel, turning the dead soldier into a copy of himself. Dai picked up an arrow laying nearby and stabbed the corpse; if anyone came investigating, they'd find a dead Dragon Warrior. Before he left, Dai buried his staffs. If someone noticed them, they'd be a dead giveaway. He then left the ambush site and stopped at a small village to buy new cloths; a red shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on the back and grey pants. He paid quickly and left before someone recognized him. There wasn't much Dai could do about his white fur, so he didn't bother disguising it.

All he had to do now was make contact with the rebels. Seemed easy enough.

**Four weeks later at the Palace**

Tigress looked over a map of China at the areas that the rebels had hit, trying to find a pattern. However, there didn't seem to be one. It looked totally random.

"Still trying to find a pattern?" A voice asked.

Tigress looked up to see Takashi standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, but I can't find one. Nothing." Tigress said in frustration.

"Tigress, maybe you should take a break." He suggested. "You've been up for days."

"I can't rest; not until they pay for killing Dai!" Tigress seethed. "I'll stomp these rebels flat."

"I understand. Dai was my son…" Takashi replied. "…But revenge isn't the way."

Tigress sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe your right."

**Far away**

Shiro (Dai) sat near the edge of the rebel camp, sharpening his sword. They had just gotten back a few hours ago from a raid. The red shirt he'd bought and been replaced by makeshift armor, and he now wore a head wrap, but only on raids so no one recognized him. He had tried not to kill the soldiers guarding the gold but they had made it impossible by trying to take his head off. Shiro stopped and looked down and the blood stained weapon on his lap. He felt bad about killing the soldiers, but he had to do it to maintain his cover.

"Shiro! Xin wants to see you." A voice called out.

"I'll be there in a minute." Shiro replied.

"NOW!" The voice shouted.

"Alright! I'm coming!" He called, standing up and sheathing his sword. "Gimme a minute."

Xin was the leader of the rebellion.

"You wanted to see me?" Shiro asked, walking into Xin's tent.

"Yes, come in." Xin answered, looking up from the map he was studying. "I'm curious as to where you learned to fight with your swords. I've never seen a style quite like yours."

"I'm self taught from a young age. I added in a little Tiger style Kung Fu that makes it unique." Shiro replied, growing a little nervous.

Xin nodded and said. "I called you here to tell you we're going to attack the Valley of Peace next. I heard that there're some difficult fighters there, including, from what I heard, a tiger with anger issues as well as an idiotic tiger with fighting staffs."

"The Valley of Peace?" Shiro asked, growing even more nervous.

Attacking his friends and family hadn't been a part of the plan.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Xin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not." Shiro responded, stiffening.

"That's what I thought." Xin muttered. "You can leave now."

Shiro left Xin's tent and went back to his own to find Li Mei, a white tigress, waiting for him.

"Oh! Hey, Li." Shiro said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could maybe spend some time together." Li Mei said, blushing a little.

"That would be great, but Xin wants to attack the Valley of Peace tomorrow, I need some rest after the last raid. Besides, I already told you I have a girlfriend." Shiro stated, cocking his head a little.

"Oh! I didn't mean anything like that." Li Mei sputtered.

"Oh what did you mean then?" Shiro asked, growing curious as to what she wanted.

Before Li could answer, another rebel burst into Shiro's tent.

"We're under attack!" He exclaimed.

"By who?" Shiro asked, grabbing his weapons.

"A white tiger with a pair of staffs and an orange and black tigress." Came the reply.

Shiro swore under his breath and raced outside.


	2. Bandit or Hero?

Bandit or Hero?

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

(I'm having way too much fun writing Dai as a bad guy XD)

Brace yourself for this one.

Dai (Shiro) raced out of his tent and saw Tigress and Kiro, but they appeared to be alone. He drew his sword and charged at Kiro, catching the white tiger by surprise. Kiro brought up his staffs just in time to block Shiro's sword. He took advantage of the white tiger's surprise and swept the Kiro's feet out from under him. It happened so fast that it took Kiro a second to figure out what had happened. He rolled as Shiro stabbed down with his sword and got back to his feet.

A moment later, Tigress attacked Shiro.

"HA! How do _you_ like it?" Kiro taunted, attacking Shiro with Tigress. "Not so fair now, huh?"

Caught between the two tigers, Shiro ducked as Tigress kicked Kiro square in the face.

"Tigress, watch it!" Kiro whined holding his nose. "Hit him! Not me!"

Kiro slammed his staffs together combining them into one, big stick and blocked a strike from Shiro. He swung his staff at Shiro's head, or tried to, at least. Shiro caught the staff and yanked it out of Kiro's hands, nearly dislocating the hero's wrists doing so.

Shiro spun the staff in his hands and took a fighting stance, motioning for them to attack. Kiro surged forward in response.

"Kiro wait!" Tigress shouted, and Shiro spun the staff hitting Kiro under the chin, knocking him back on to the ground.

Kiro stood up rubbing his jaw. "He's almost better than I am with those."

Pulling out his emergency dagger, Kiro sliced at Shiro's neck. Tigress looked at the tiger; he looked familiar, as did his fighting style. A second later it hit Tigress like a war hammer.

"_Dai!"_ She thought.

Shiro snarled and knocked the dagger out of Kiro's hand, kicking him to the ground. Kiro reached for his blade, but Shiro stepped on his hand.

"I don't think so." He growled, and hit Kiro in the head with his staff.

**A few hours later**

Kiro woke up tied to a chair with a splitting headache, but the pain went away when he noticed his assailant on the other side of the room. "That was a cheap shot, hitting a guy with his own weapon."

"Be glad you're still alive to say that. I could have just as easily killed you." Shiro replied, picking at his nails.

Kiro then noticed his staffs hanging from Shiro's hips.

"Hey those are mine." Kiro said. "Give 'em back. Don't make me tell!"

"Go ahead. They aren't yours anymore." Shiro said, patting the staffs.

At that moment another rebel entered the tent and said. "We've spotted a female snow leopard in the woods nearby, Shiro."

"What kind of name is Shiro anyhow? Sounds like a rip-off of my name!" Kiro jeered. "Shiro and Kiro… Kiro and Shiro…"

"I can still kill you, ya know." The villain hissed, getting in the hero's face and then turned to the scout. "I'll deal with her soon enough."

"Hey! Don't harm her! She's probably just a wandering traveler!" The white tiger said.

"She looks to be from the Ladies of the Shade as well." The scout added, and Kiro slumped his head forward.

"Dang it, Song…" The hero muttered.

Shiro only smiled evilly. "Keep an eye on him."

Shiro left the camp and circled around the area. Soon, he found Song creeping towards the camp. She had no idea he was here, and he used that to his advantage. He shadowed her as she got closer and slowly snuck up on her in a crouched position. At the right moment, he pounced, grabbing her and holding his sword against her neck. She tried to break free, but Shiro pressed the sword against her neck more.

"I don't think so, kitty." He said into her ear. "You're coming with me."

Then, he knocked her out.

Shiro practically dragged Song back to the camp and tossed her to the floor in front of Kiro.

"If you hurt her I swear I'm gonna…" Kiro threatened.

"Gonna do what?" Shiro taunted, holding out his arms. "Kill me? A lot of people have tried and failed, but you're welcome to give it a shot."

With that, Dai left the tent; he wondered where Tigress was. Back at the Jade Palace, probably.

**Back at the Jade Palace**

"I'm telling you, Dai _is_ alive!" Tigress insisted to Takashi.

"Tigress, we all saw Dai's body after it was brought back. He's dead." Kaizer said darkly.

"No he's not!" Tigress huffed. "That tiger who captured Kiro is Dai. I can tell!"

"Tigress you need to let this go; I don't want you giving Max any false hope." Arizona warned.

"If I asked you to track down this tiger, could you?" Tigress asked Kaizer, turning to the hero.

"Probably." Kaizer muttered, shrugging and picking at his nails.

None of them knew Max had overheard the conversation. Sneaking out of the palace, the young cub decided to search for Dai on his own.

An hour later they, noticed Max was gone and started searching for him.

"Where's Max?" Tigress asked, leaving Max's room. "He's not in his room."

"I haven't seen him all day." Takashi replied. "You don't think…?"

"He went looking for Dai." Tigress finished, sighing and shaking her head.

**Back at the Rebel camp, middle of the night**

Kiro continued to struggle against the ropes, trying to break free but wasn't having much luck. Song sat next to him in another chair, watching as he struggled.

"What were you doing near the camp?" Kiro seethed as he twisted and turned.

"I heard that one of the Jade Palace heroes was captured, and I wanted to see who it was and maybe free them." The leopardess replied. "I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah… Not my best moment in battle." The white tiger sighed, giving up on his attempts at freedom.

"I assumed that was the case, although you never were quite at my skill level." Song purred.

"Usually I'm the one who cracks jokes." Kiro snorted.

Suddenly, Shiro walked back in, but this time with Xin.

"Ah, the unkillable Kiro Takimuro." Xin said, smiling devilishly at Kiro.

"My reputation precedes me, I guess. No, I can't give you an autograph, but tell all your friends you've met me! So I assume people here know me?" Kiro asked.

"Who hasn't?" Xin laughed. "You and the Dragon Warrior became legends at the Siege of Shanghai, but too bad he wasn't as…. 'Unkillable'…. as everyone thought."

Kiro growled, but Shiro hit him on the back of the head to make him shut up.

"Ow! Kiro whined. "Tell your goon here to be nicer. I'm a prisoner! I have rights!"

"You'll have to forgive Shiro; the Furious Five killed his parents." Xin explained. "But, he's my best warrior."

Kiro turned to face Shiro and sarcastically smiled. "I forgive you. I'll even see if I can get an apology letter from the Five. Now, what do you all want with me…and Song? Song too."

"We need some information from you about the masters, and you're going to give it to us regardless of if you want to or not." Xin explained, holding up a vile of liquid.

"Uh….what is that stuff?" Kiro asked, getting a bad feeling.

"It doesn't matter; one drop and you'll spill all the secrets of the Furious Five." Xin said unscrewing the lid. "Shiro."

"Wait! What if I tell you the secrets without the potion?" The white tiger objected.

"Alright." The lead rebel sighed. "Will you tell us these secrets?"

"No."

"Thought not. Shiro, hold him down."

"No!" Song cried out. "Stop this!"

Before Kiro knew what was happening, Shiro grabbed him tossed him to the floor, pinning him there while Xin poured the liquid down his throat. However, Kiro spit the liquid out into Shiro's face.

"You have something to wash that taste out of my mouth? It's horrible." Kiro joked. "Oh yeah, and you have a little stain on your mask, Shiro."

Shiro growled, ready to slice this tiger's face off. He unsheathed his claws, but Xin stopped him before anything could happen.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat." The lead rebel stated calmly, looking at Song. "Kill her."

"Kiro!" Song whimpered, struggling against her bonds.

"NO! LEAVER HER ALONE!" Kiro shouted, trying to break free as Shiro held his sword against Song's neck. "SONG!"

"Give us the information we want and she won't die." Xin sang slightly.

"Kiro…please!" Song called as Shiro pressed his sword against her neck.

"Fine." Kiro muttered with clenched teeth. "Master Tigress is the armpit; Monkey's on his tail all the time and Mantis has a blind spot on his right, that's all I know!" "Now let Song go!"

"What about the crane and the snake?" Xin prodded.

"I honestly don't know." Kiro replied. "I haven't been at the Palace that long!"

"That's a shame." Xin sighed, drawing his sword and approaching Kiro. "I would've asked you what your weakness was…but I guess we already know that. Don't we, Song?"

"No…" The leopardess whispered, then began struggling again. "NO! KIRO!"

Xin grabbed Kiro and stabbed him through the chest. The white tiger gasped and grabbed onto the sword like he might try and pull it out, but instead fell onto his side gasping for air.

"I got a…pain in my chest…And it's n…ot…heartburn…" The hero choked, then coughed violently and lay still.

Shocked by the senseless action, Shiro spoke up. "What'd you do that for?! We could have used him!"

"You're not going soft on me, are you Shiro?" Xin asked, waving his stained sword in front of the rebel. "I'd hate to lose my best Warrior."

"No, sir. Of course not." Shiro said. "I was merely asking is all."

"Good. Take his body to the Jade Palace." Xin chuckled, wiping his sword off on Kiro's body. "He'll serve as an example to the others not to meddle in our affairs any longer."

Shiro nodded, picked up the hero's body and carried it out of the Camp. "It's a good thing you're not a big panda, or this would be _really_ difficult."

Shiro stopped at the edge of the valley and looked up at the palace.

"I hate those stairs." He muttered, then removed his mask and started climbing.

He reached the top after a while and placed Kiro's body by the door. He then glanced around and placed a hand on him, closing his eyes. A moment later, his hand started to glow and Kiro's injury started to heal. After a few seconds, Kiro's eyes snapped open. The white tiger looked around and saw Dai kneeling next to him.

"I knew it…I'm dead." Kiro whined, laying his head back. "There was so much I was going to do too! I was gonna ride a shield down the Palace stairs… I was gonna go out with Song… Fight a dragon… Fight an army… Fight indigestion after eating twenty dumplings..."

"Kiro…Kiro, calm down! You're not dead…at least not anymore." Dai hissed, interrupting the tiger's rant.

"Then what are _you_ doing here? You died!" Kiro said, poking Dai in the chest repeatedly to see if he was a ghost.

"Stop it! I'm not a ghost." Dai said pushing Kiro's hand away.

"Prove it." Kiro said with another poke.

"What?" Dai asked.

"Prove you're not a ghost." Kiro restated with another poke.

"Cut it out! How?" Dai questioned.

"I don't know! Run into a wall or something." Kiro suggested.

"I'm not running into a solid wall." Dai muttered.

Suddenly, Kiro punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dai hissed, stumbling backwards and rubbing his cheek.

"I had to see if you were a ghost or not. Plus, you threatened my girlfriend." The white tiger stated, holding his hand.

Dai laughed and shrugged "Fair, but she's not your girlfriend though."

"Yet. Not yet. What're we gonna do about saving her?" Kiro asked. "She's still back there."

"Don't worry about Song; I'll keep an eye on her." Dai assured. "She'll be safe. I promise. One more thing: you can't tell anyone I'm still alive. I took a huge risk bringing you back."

"Of which I am much obliged, but what about Tigress?" Kiro asked.

"You definitely can't tell Tigress…or Max." Dai finished. "If they find out, they might try to find me and I don't want them to get hurt. Well, no sense in hanging around if I'm not really here."

Dai stood up to leave.

"Oh by the way, the rebels are planning an attack on the palace." Dai quickly stated, and then ran off into the night.

The white tiger remained where he was for a moment, then got up and went inside, where he was nearly knocked to the floor by Tigress. She had him pinned down with one knee on him.

"You're crushing me…" Kiro gasped.

"Sorry." Tigress apologized, getting off of him. "What happened? How'd you escape?"

"I had some help." The hero sighed, looking around.

"From who?" Tigress questioned.

"I can't say; I never caught his name." Kiro lied. "Better let the others know I'm back. HONEY, I'M HOOOOOME!"

You didn't really think I was going to kill Kiro like that did you? That was kind of a long chapter wasn't it?


End file.
